Android 99 (FriezaReturns's Version)
About Android 99 Android 99(My version) - is a fictional fanon character of DBZ created by James(FriezaReturns) on 6/27/2013. It is a android created by Dr. Myuu(When he came to visit Dr. Gero), Dr Raichi(before he was defeated by Goku), and Dr. Gero(Who scrapped the idea of creating Android 13 - 18 but kept the idea of Cell around) with the assistance of the other doctors, a Cell which was made every 6 months, then put each into a sleeper ship and send it off Earth. The idea was it would be a better move to create multiple Cells and have then nurtured over the courses of years. When that time was right the doctors released them out and order them to be absorbed into Android 99's body to complete the process. There was a total of 100. And as per usually 99 turn on the doctors by absorbing them as well. Story Showing up 3 days after the fight with Deity, all the Z Fighters with the help of Goku Instant Transmitted to the area where the energy was sensed at a galactic threatening level. This model of Android was superior to anything ever witnessed. Yet again the Z Fighters were unable to put it in its place. Until the 14th Saiyan appeared again and destroyed it within a few moments. Appearance Skin color is jet black with a hint of red eyes. It does not bear the Red Ribbon army symbol like Cell does. Power Level Starting out against the Z Fighters, Android 99's power level was on par with Full Power Super Saiyan 3. Going up against the 14th Saiyan, its stats were slightly closer to The 14th Saiyans base power level then that number increased and stopped ranging some where between his base form and his Super Saiyan form. Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The basic powers of the energy wave. *'Ki Consumption' - Android 99 can take the physical ki and use it currently or leave it alone as a reserve. *'Flight' - Android 99 can fly with the use of [http://kihttp/ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki ki]. *'Hunter's Reckoning' - An alternative to Ki Sense. *'Afterimage' - a technique stolen from Goku. *'Instantaneous Movement '- This techniques was used when Android 99 when off on its own in search for the Z Fighters. *'Instant Transmission' - another technique stolen from Goku. *'Kamehameha' - Goku's signature. *'Energy Shield' - No one knows how Android 99 has the energy shield. There is tons of possibilities of how 99 knew of the dubbed 'Android Barrier.' It could've been learn through: one of the stolen techniques of Cell(the Energy Field or the Perfect Barrier), Dr Raichi, Goku himself, Broly, Bojack(his Psycho Barrier), Deity, Majin Buu(Wizard Barrier) or Vegito(while studying the battle with Deity for the first time). *'Nano Regeneration' - It was claimed that the Big Gete Star was destroyed along with shredded Cooler all wired up however Dr. Myuu was able to salvage parts of it enabling Android 99 to recover limb damage just like multiple Meta-Coolers were. *'[http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Supernova Supernova] - When compared to one used by Frieza or Cooler, Android 99 can create a Supernova at will meaning it is no longer used as a charged based attack to kill a opponent or destroy planets. (Even though it is). *'Storm Blazer' - Showing a resemblance of Piccolo's Light Grenade, this attack is a ki sphere split into two parts that is thrown breaking into even more parts that explode with a blast radius of 34 meters per each energy sphere. *'Karma Collector' - Android 99 can create and launch multiple Full Power Energy Balls from its body in a effort to hit the present opponent from all angles creating minature supernova's across a planets surface. *'Destructive Soccer Ball Barrage '- A really messed up signature attack using Full Power Energy Balls similar to the Karma Collector. Android 99 takes three Full Power Energy Balls, throwing the first forward, launching the second into the air, kicking it downward with a soccer like maneuver via Instantaneous Movement, then with Instantaneous Movement once more finishing off with an attack from the opponent's blind spot with a third. This attack is performed in a very fast session even catching The 14th Saiyan off guard. *'''''Iwo Beama! - Android 99 first teleports to the right of his/her opponent violent shoving them into the present terrain, quickly adjust its hands into the shape of letters then fires a short but strong energy wave. *'The Abyss Launcher' - a merger of Frieza's Nova Strike and Imprisonment Ball. Android 99 channels the ki from inside then charges forward by means of Instant Transmission knocking the opponent down into the dirt and explodes the surrounding ki causing massive damage to the environment. The blast radius is 3 times the size of a normal Supernova literally causing the tectonic plates of a planet to tear apart. *'The 'Kruzse' Missile' - The combination of both ki and deadly war head. Android 99 can store up a infinite amount inside this missile the fire it at will. However there's a 5 second countdown. If ever given opportunity, Android 99 could destroy 2 1/2 galaxies with just 1 missile alone. ---- Category:What if Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by FriezaReturns Category:Android Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Characters drawn by FriezaReturns Category:Tier 2.5